


Felices ocho meses

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Vida en Familia [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Humor, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El segundo bebé Harkness-Jones está a punto de llegar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felices ocho meses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Happy eight months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882013) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Ianto abrió los ojos, medio adormilado. Dormir en la TARDIS era tan placentero para él que le daba vergüenza confesarlo. Le encantó ver que Jack lo estaba mirando.

—Hey…

—Hey… —Jack parecía muy cansado, tenía incluso ojeras. 

—Felices ocho meses —dijo el joven posando su mano en el vientre hinchado del hombre al que amaba. A esas alturas, debería ser el doble de lo que era.

Jack sonrió y su sonrisa agotada se convirtió en una mueca. Ianto levantó la cabeza de la almohada, súbitamente asustado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Sientes algún dolor?

—Tranquilo. Estoy bien. No va a ser hoy. Aún puedo aguantar.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, sentándose en la cama y buscando su camiseta—. Ocho meses, Jack. El bebé está sano y ya es mucho más grande que Gwyneth cuando nació.

—Cada día que pase será mejor para él.

—Pero peor para ti…

—Estoy bien, Ianto. Además me hacéis pruebas cada día. ¿Qué puede ir mal?

“Para empezar, podrías mentirnos, como la otra vez”, pensó Ianto. Pero prefirió no repetirlo una vez más. Con el embarazo de Gwyneth, Jack había llegado a manipular los resultados de uno de los escáneres para ocultar que sus riñones estaban ya dañados. Esta vez su VM estaba a buen recaudo.

A pesar de todo, Ianto albergaba grandes esperanzas. En unos días, todo habría terminado y su pequeño estaría con ellos. Solo tenía que esperar un poco y animar a Jack cuanto pudiera.

—¿Sabes? —dijo con una sonrisa pícara, acomodándose en la cama y haciendo que su marido se recostara contra su pecho—. Se me ocurre que cuando el bebé nazca podríamos tener unas vacaciones, solos tú y yo.

El Capitán suspiró. 

—Mientras esas vacaciones no nos conduzcan a esto otra vez…

—Tendremos mucho cuidado, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Ianto, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

—¿Y qué haremos con los niños? —preguntó Jack, de mejor humor.

—Podemos dejárselos a Owen.

Jack rompió a reír. Ianto rió también hasta que Jack le golpeó en el pecho.

—¡Maldito seas! ¿Quieres que me ponga de parto de la risa? Además —añadió, aún riendo—, no podría irme de vacaciones si Owen tiene que cuidar de dos bebés… ¡Eso tendría que verlo!

—Podemos hacer como la otra vez, cuando nació Gwyneth —dijo Ianto cuando Jack se cansó de reír y volvió a recostarse contra él, agotado y somnoliento—. El Doctor puede darnos un tiempo extra. Volveremos antes de que hayan pasado unos minutos en la TARDIS.

—Me parece bien… —murmuró Jack casi dormido—. Pero lo de Owen… tengo que verlo.

Ianto acarició las puntas del pelo de su Capitán y las besó con cariño. Esta vez todo iría bien. El bebé nacería pronto y seguirían adelante. Y, sí, tal vez, podrían darle un susto a Owen.


End file.
